Ranmaru Mori/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Ranmaru Mori. Samurai Warriors *"We can win! Let us go!" *"To battle!" *"I sense great power within this enemy." *"Enemy officer eliminated!" *"Incredible!" *"I bow to your skills!" *"Impressive, Lord Mitsuhide!" *"We shall follow your example!" *"You are truly a samurai of great skill!" *"You are indeed a master swordsman!" *"I have mastered the ways of the samurai!" *"Your might shall go down in legend!" *"It is a great honor to fight by your side!" *"Blast! We are being pushed back!" *"I am prepared for the worst." *"I humbly ask for assistance." *"There is a formidable warrior in the enemy ranks." *"You are surrounded! Be careful." *"Lord Mitsuhide! Be careful!" *"Thank you, I am in your debt." *"I knew you would come, Lord Mitsuhide!" *"Flee if you value your life!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"I have failed in my duties!" *"You will pay for this one day!" *"So be it...my life is expendable..." *"One must be strong to survive this age!" *"I shall carve out my own path!" *"I will not lose, I have too much at stake!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"I shall serve unwavering devotion!" *"I am prepared to meet death...honorably...." *"I grow stronger with every victory!" *"I've mastered the way of samurai!" *"The cool steel of my blade hungers for warm blood." *"I am honored that you would come to save the likes of me." *"Lord Nobunaga, you truly are without equal!" *"I shall carve out my own path to glory." *"I will not lose! There is too much at stake!" *"One must be strong to survive this troubled age." *"An ally is trouble, this look like a job for Ranmaru." *"I will guard this base to the very last." Samurai Warriors 3 *"I pledge my life to the service of my lord." *"My blade dances!" *"Now! I don't wish to hurt you! You have much to learn." *"I grow stronger with every victory!" *"I have claimed a victory for my lord!" *"My sword will wreak havoc on the battlefield!" *"My lord, I won't let you down!" *"I have mastered the ways of the samurai!" *"I shall be the one to put an end to this chaos!" Warriors Orochi *"Sliced and diced!" *"Now!" *"I don't want to hurt you..." *"...But you leave me no choice!" *"I'll take care of it!" *"I grow stronger with every victory!" *"I have mastered the ways of the samurai!" *"Will you train me in your methods, brave warrior?" *"There is much to learn from a warrior of your greatness!" *"I am overcome!" *"We shall all follow your example!" *"You are truly a warrior of great skill!" *"I am prepared to meet death honorably." *"I am honored that you would come to save the likes of me." *"I... I am moved by your kindness..." *"I am as dangerous as I am manly!" *"I am weak... Too weak to deserve to live..." *"Lord Nobunaga... Can you ever forgive me for this failure...?" *"It is an honor to fight by your side, Demon King." *"Lord Nobunaga, you truly are without equal!" *"Lord Nobunaga...! Please forgive me..." *"I am not worthy to fight by your side!" *"You are a beacon to us all!" *"I knew you would never abandon me!" *"Strategy and skill - a true warrior!" *"My respect for you continues to grow!" *"I am moved by your kindness." *"Your whirling blades will save this world!" *"I can barely keep up!" *"I'm fine! I can fight on my own!" *"Such speed and concentration... You must teach me it all!" *"I have far to go before I can match you!" *"Your aid is deeply appreciated." *"A trident... Such a classical weapon!" *"I must train harder..." *"Victory is yours... I have no regrets..." *"Scatter me to the winds, if you are able." *"I do not want any man's pity!" *"My soul shall find release..." *"A real man to test my mettle against!" *"The honor was all mine..." *"Such strength... My life has been rendered meaningless..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I shall serve with unwavering devotion." *"I shall go forth!" *"Move!" *"Lord Nobunaga!" *"I shall protect us with my life." *"Lord Yoshitsune, none could ever match you!" *"There's certainly something different about you." *"You're too kind." *"Lord Sun Quan, your achievements are monumental!" *"You set the standard for us all to follow." *"Lord Sun Quan! I'm so glad to see you." *"I shall be your opponent, young warrior." *"I hope we have a chance to meet again..." *"The time comes when all flowers must wither and fall..." *"It is an unimaginable honor to face the mighty Benkei." *"The legends of your might were no exaggeration." *"I am but a mere shadow of the warrior that you are..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"This battlefield shall be transformed into a living nightmare!" *"I hope I lived up to expectations." *"The battlefield shall be bathed in crimson petals." *"I hope I managed to prove useful." *"I blossomed amidst the wasteland of the battlefield." *"I hope you will accept this token of my affection. I thought it was the perfect item for you." *"That was one of the most impressive things I've seen." *"That was an unfortunate turn of events." *"I defeated numerous enemies in the last battle. I wish to be like a demon on the battlefield." *"Recently, I have participated in many battles. I find that I am happy and content." *"Please forgive my efforts in the previous battle. I promise to give my all and do better in the next one." *"I find everybody's kindness to be overwhelming... For the first time in a while, I feel whole again." *"I have claimed a victory for my lord!" *"Amidst this endless chaos, I will blossom as an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"How could anyone be an Unrivaled Warrior, if not you?" *"Lord Nobunaga, if there has ever been an Unrivaled Warrior, it must be you!" *"Lord Mitsuhide, surely a soldier such as you is an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Lord Zhou Tai, without a doubt you are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Lady Wenji, it makes perfect sense that you are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"As long as there is life in my body, I will serve my lord!" *"In a time of chaos such as this, there is no boundary between oneself and others." *"Absolutely amazing!" *"Wonderful!" *"I am grateful for your aid!" *"Thank you!" *"I will never leave the battle until my very last breath!" *"Yet you refuse to send me to my death." *"Lord Nobunaga, is this what you can bring to the battle?" *"It is a great honor to be favored with such assistance." *"Lord Mitsuhide, this will be recorded in the annals of history!" *"Lord Mitsuhide, I'm sorry you had to waste your time thinking of me." *"Lord Zhou Tai, your skill with the sword has mesmerized me!" *"Is it right to accept such generous assistance?" *"Lady Wenji, you play beautifully..." *"Thank you for this helping hand!" *"That was inspiring! I cannot stop shaking in delight!" *"You fought marvelously! In this fashion, sweep the enemy from our sight!" *"Thank you for reinforcing me. I will never forget this debt." *"You have brought me great relief! Now I may fight again." *"I will fight until my life force burns out! I ask that you invest the utmost of your powers!" *"Still, you will not let me die? I am confused, and torn apart...!" *"Lord Nobunaga, this is the power you wield? It is utterly majestic!" *"Know that for your kind assistance, Lord Nobunaga, I am ever more in your debt." *"Lord Mitsuhide, you have fought heroically! I know I can always rely on you." *"I am sorry to worry you, Lord Mitsuhide. I am still just a youth." *"Lord Zhou Tai, that is some brilliant swordsmanship! Today, you have distinguished yourself greatly." *"It is you who have saved me? There is no doubt you wield your blade at a completely different level." *"Lady Wenji, this is the melody you bring? It feels like all of my cares could ease away." *"Lady Wenji, thank you for your help. I am nothing but pleased." *"That was earth-shattering! I have nothing but respect for you." *"I have just witnessed something altogether extraordinary." *"You honor me with such consideration. I would not even fear death if it were on your behalf." *"Thank you so much. With you in our ranks, I can fight on!" *"Finish me now!" *"If I lose to you, I am at peace. Though I would have been more than happy to die at your hands." *"Lord Nobunaga, your magnificence is almost too much! Words cannot suffice." *"Lord Nobunaga, I am not worthy of your coming! I am more than willing to die!" *"Lord Mitsuhide, you wield that sword like poetry! It sends a chill down my spine, but I cannot look away." *"Lord Mitsuhide, you came here on my behalf? That really lifts my spirits." *"For the enemy, the flash of your blade signals the end. It is a light both beautiful and awe-inspiring." *"Thank you for this rescue! In repayment, I pledge my sword to you!" *"You defeat your enemies with beauty and purity. Lady Wenji, you have scaled a height I cannot even imagine." *"Only you could offer such genuine kindness. As soiled as I am, this gives me hope that I too can be cleansed." *"It is Ranmaru Mori who stands before you! Fight me!" *"I shall not back down, not here...!" *"Now you shall face my true might!" *"You want me to go on ahead, don't you...?" *"You're testing me, aren't you. I shall not fail, Lord Nobunaga!" *"Watch over me, Lord Nobunaga! I shall never stop moving forward!" *"Lord Mitsuhide, this is the path I have chosen!" *"Just as I expected, Lord Mitsuhide. I cannot read your strikes at all...!" *"I have only a little strength left... which I shall expend in this battle!" *"Lord Zhou Tai, please teach me some of what you know!" *"Is the gap between us truly this great...?" *"I cannot back down! Face the hidden strength that I possess!" *"I shall slice through your alluring melodies!" *"I feel my heart losing focus... No! I fight of my own accord!" *"I am a true warrior. All doubt must be cast aside!" *"Please, hold nothing back." *"I do not dance. I will cut you down, however!" *"You wish to train me?" *"I stand here, in battle, of my own accord." *"I will do whatever you command, my lord..." *"I am a warrior. I require no sympathy. Prepare yourself!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall take part in this carnage!" *"Observe as I am scattered gloriously to the winds!" *"So this is the "Tiger Lord," Lord Xu Zhu..." *"I only have meaning if I am being of service. Training alone is about becoming strong enough to fight for everyone." *"Taking note of each other. That leads to working together, heightened morale, and unity as a group. I did what I could to impart this to everyone." Pokémon Conquest *"It is time to test our faith!" *"We will not go down easily!" *"I shall step forward!" *"Still snoozing..." *"You can't move...?" *"We're nearly there." *"Something must be done...!" *"(Pokémon), (Attack)!" *"I will use my (Item)." *"I will give everything for victory!" *"I've linked with (Pokémon)! Right, then! Come along!" *"Oh... Gone off somewhere, I see..." *"For the sake of my (Leader)... (Pokémon) and Ranmaru are at your service!" *"I don't care about my own life... But (Pokémon)'s is another matter!" *"No..." *"You may be the enemy, but... I must admit that you are impressive." *"Forgive us. We simply could not afford to lose." *"We have merely done our duty." *"Whoever I might be faced with, you can count on me not to retreat!" *"Let's set off!" *"This is the third battle we've fought in this kingdom! Our pride will not allow us to lose again!" *"If you're sure it's me you want... then I shall gladly accept your proposition!" *"I don't seem to be serving much of a function in this army, it has to be said..." *"It's been a good while since I've been in battle. I hope I'm not losing my touch..." *"I'm afraid I cannot accompany you any longer." *"I'm sorry not to have lived up to your expectations..." *"The truth is, I'd really like to go on a training trip in order to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). Would that be possible?" *"I'd like to become familiar with some more kinds of Pokémon... Would you mind if I were to go on a little trip?" *"Thank you very much! I shall take my leave immediately!" *"Ahh, that's a shame. But I understand, of course..." *"I have just got back! Never have I enjoyed myself so much! It seems to have strengthened the bond between (Pokémon) and I." *"I've just got back! It was such a wonderful voyage! And along the way I encountered (Pokémon)." *"I've come over all shivery. Am I catching a cold? I'm sure I would get better quickly if I had some medicine..." *"I've come over all shivery. Have I caught that cold from that other land? I'm sure I would get better quickly if I had some medicine..." *"Seems to be hay fever... Nothing that one or two hayfever pills couldn't cure, I'm sure..." *"Yes, it definitely is hot... But (Pokémon) seems fit as a fiddle!" *"Yes, I'm fr-freezing too... Still, (Pokémon) seems happy enough." *"But the rain seems to have done (Pokémon) good..." *"This is a great chance to buy up some items that will be of use in the future!" *"Well, would you believe it?! Look who's coming this way! Isn't that her?" *"Oh, (Pokémon)... The way I feel about you, it's... I can't describe it. Do you feel something similar, by any chance? I feel like I can become stronger if you are by my side, (Pokémon)! I'm counting on you!" *"Oh, (Pokémon)... I sense true greatness from you now. Do you feel something similar, by any chance?" *"I'm still counting on you, (Pokémon)!" *"That's right... Where could (Pokémon) have got to?" *"You're here! Please, don't make me worry like that again! What's that there? For me?" *"But...! What's happening to you, (Pokémon)?" *"Wow! That was amazing!" *"I'm sorry, (Pokémon)... I won't forget you, as long as I live." *"We are slowly starting to build a fine group of allies! We mustn't stop now... I'm counting on your help, (Pokémon)!" *"Look at all the Warriors we have in our army now! The Pokémon seem pleased about it too!" *"Congratulations are due! You've got an army of 50 Warriors now! The Pokémon are overjoyed to have so many friendly faces around!" *"Now, that looks like it could be fun! Shall we investigate, (Pokémon)?" *"Now this is a sight I'd like people from other kingdoms to see!" *"This is a great chance to find Warriors from other kingdoms to join our army! Let's go, (Pokémon)!" *"This is a good opportunity! Time to form a link, I think!" *"Oh, what a shame... You need to be able to get to (Kingdom) before you can link with that kind of Pokémon..." *"It isn't half noisy over there..." *"This is incredible! This year seems set to go well! Do you feel as optimistic as I do, (Pokémon)?" *"Hey, this is great news! They all sense your goodwill toward them. The Pokémon seem glad, too!" *"Oh, my... Everyone is angry! Even the Pokémon seem annoyed." *"We won't let them treat us like this! Let's strike back and see how they like it! Come along, (Pokémon)!" *"Well, if my power is sufficient for you, then..." *"I shall continue to be as devoted to the pursuit of wisdom and truth as I possibly can!" *"Charismatic? M-Me? Well, what can I say? This is truly a great honor." *"A joyful event! Wouldn't you say, (Pokémon)?" *"What can I take care of for you?" *"Please, leave it all to me!" *"I shall gladly continue to serve you!" *"You've made your decision, I see." *"Let's do what we can, (Pokémon)!" *"Which would you like, (Pokémon)?" *"Which is best, I wonder?" *"Right, let's begin." *"Okay!" *"Excellent!" *"I've done it!" *"But..." *"Ohh..." *"Oh, my..." *"Right then... What shall we make?" *"There's quite a bit of junk building up, wouldn't you say? What do we do with it all?" *"I feel like I've grown more powerful!" *"Okay... So I just press this button, yes?" *"But what is this? I feel a bizarre power rising up in me..." *"Wow! I feel like twice the man I was before!" *"Sorry to spring this on you like this, but I'm seriously impressed by your talents. I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I'm counting on you all to help make this army the best around!" *"(Leader)'s army just keeps growing and growing... We better prepare ourselves for attack... immediately!" *"Now my ambitions will never be realized..." Kessen III Category:Quotes